I want it that way
by HidingAngel
Summary: Set during Feud, Finn's world is rocked when Rachel comes back to the school on Will's side. Will these two get back together? Or has Finn lost Rachel for good?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys and welcome to I want it that way. Rachel and Brody had never slept together, just to make this story more Finchel based, more so, he had not moved in. Just Santana, Rachel and Kurt at the loft. More changes are in the story but if I told you them all, I would just be spoiling the story.

I had kissed Emma, I had not meant to, it was a heat of the moment thing and like I said, in the heat of the moment, things happen. I had lost the respect of Mr Schue, who I did consider a good friend, and now, we were feuding. I also knew that Rachel was upset, I had hurt her, beyond belief yet, I was trying to be a better person for her. Yes, I wanted to be better for her and I had messed up, time and time again, all I kept doing with Rachel was ignoring her. I know she had phoned me up a few times, no, it was more than a few times but because I was me, I was doing my best to ignore her and I hated myself for doing it. Why was I hurting the woman I loved? I knew why. I did, I just never wanted to admit it to anyone, not even myself and that was a problem. It was something I would have to start doing, especially if I wanted Rachel back, which I did. Back to the feud between Will and I, the Glee Club had sat us down and told us we were performing Backstreet Boys and N Sync, I would be Backstreet Boys and Will would be N Sync. Walking onto the stage, I saw Rachel on the other side of the stage with Will, dressed in a blue dress, I realized with dread that Rachel would be performing with Will. Why though? I tried to rack my brain to think of what I had done recently to make Rachel hate me so much, to give me such a look of hatred when she saw me. Looking at the rest of the guys, they promised that they were all neutal, well, except Rachel who just scoffed. Blaine, turning to look at her before she shakes her head and gets into position behind Ryder and Jake, not on the strings, I begin to wonder why. However, before I can ask, the music starts up and I have to start singing.

[Will:]  
Hey, Hey

[New Directions Boys:]  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye  
Oh, Oh

[Will (with Blaine and Jake):]  
I'm doin' this tonight,  
(You're) probably gonna start a fight.  
(I) know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on  
(I) loved you endlessly,  
(When) you weren't there for me.  
(So) now it's time to leave and make it alone

[Will with Blaine and Jake:]  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

[Finn (with Sam, Artie and Ryder):]  
You are my (fire)  
The one (desire)  
Believe (when I say)

[Finn, Sam, Artie and Ryder:]  
I want it that way

[Blaine and Jake:]  
Bye Bye

[Will with Blaine and Jake:]  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two

[Will:]  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

[Blaine, Rachel and Jake:]  
Bye Bye

[Will with Blaine and Jake:]  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.

[Will:]  
It might sound crazy

[Will with Blaine, Rachel and Jake:]  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

[Will:]  
Tell me why

[Finn:]  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache

[Will:]  
Tell me why

[Finn:]  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake

[Will and Finn:]  
Tell me why

[Finn:]  
I never wanna hear you say

[Will and Finn:]  
I want it that way

[Finn:]  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are

[Sam, Artie and Ryder:]  
You Are...  
You Are...  
You Are

[Will:]  
Don't wanna hear you say

[Finn with New Directions Boys:]  
Ain't nothing but a heartache ([Will:] Bye bye bye)  
Ain't nothin' ([Will:] Make it tough)  
But it ain't no lie ([Will:] Bye bye)  
Bye bye ([Will:] Baby)

[Will with New Directions Boys and Rachel:]  
Don't wanna be a fool for you ([Finn:] You are my fire)  
Just another player in your game for two ([Finn:] Tell me why)

[Will:]  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie ([Finn:] I want it that way)  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

[New Directions Boys:]  
Bye Bye

[Will with New Directions Boys:]  
Don't really wanna make it tough ([Finn:] My one desire)  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough ([Finn:] Tell me why)

[Will:]  
It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie ([Finn:] I want it that way)  
Baby bye, bye, bye

[Finn with New Directions Boys:]  
Bye bye...

I had wanted to say something to Mr Schue but I had not seen Rachel come over to me until I accepted the feeling of pain to my face. She had slapped me. Looking down at the woman I loved, I saw the fury and anger in her eyes, stepping back slightly, I murmur softly to her. " What did I do?" I did not know and I was shocked by what Rachel had done. A scoff leaving her lips as she poked me in the chest hard.

" You and I, Mr Schue's failed wedding." Behind Rachel, I noticed Will wincing slightly but Rachel did not notice and so she carried on.

" You and I had sex, remember, claiming that you still loved me, I foolish went in that hotel room with you. For the past week and a bit, I have tried to contact you to tell you something important but all you have done is ignore me. So, here you go Finn Hudson. I am pregnant. With your child. And before you start going on about is it Brody's, the answer is no. Its yours. Congratulations Finn, you are going to be a dad." Rachel said in anger as she then turned on her heel, flabbergasted, yes, I knew what that word meant, I just never used it often. That was my problem, I did not ever want to admit it. Just, sometimes, I had to admit, I was a screw up.

And as I watched Rachel walk away from me, I knew that she would not just forgive and forget this, I was going to have to work, oh so very hard for her to let me back in. Not only in her life but my child's life. I had walked away too many times from Rachel, I would not and I meant this, ever do that again.


	2. Now You're Gone

Wow! Thank you guys so much for all the kind words, reviews, etc! It means a lot to me and I am so glad that you are liking the story so far.

Chapter Two. ~ When You're Gone.

Finn's POV

Rachel was pregnant, with my child. That was something I could not seem to comprehend, the feud between Will and I all but forgotten by the news that I was going to be a dad and the woman I loved, appeared to hate me. Looking down at my phone, I stared at my screensaver, it was one of Rachel. No, I could not change it but I could fully comprehend why Rachel was acting this way, I had hurt her in every way possible over the past four years and then, to sleep with her at the wedding and ignore her calls. Well, it was pretty shitty. I knew why I had done it, waking up that morning, after reconnecting with Rachel, I found the bed empty. I was devastated, I thought she had gone back to the airhead, just to be told by Santana and Kurt, who had both remained behind, that she had an audition and nothing had ever happened between Brody and Rachel. I believed them, sure, so why was I finding it so hard to call her? Because, I was a coward. That was what it had come down to, I was too much of a coward and it was why I had let her walk out of the Auditorium again. Then, after the regretting and the shock had settled, the anger welled up in me. How dare Rachel walk away from me again?! Especially if she is carrying my child. She knew, how much I wanted a child, ever since I found out Quinn and Puck had both lied to me about Beth. Of course, not now, maybe in about ten years, when we were both married but no. Now, she had a life inside of her, part of me and her, there was no doubt in my eyes. Rachel was pregnant and I was the Father.

Then the tears fell, slowly at first and then they were running fast down my face. For everything, for what I had done to Rachel, to my Mom and to Burt, to Will, just to everyone. A hand grasping around my shoulders, I was surprised to see Blaine sitting next to me. Looking over at Blaine, I knew that Kurt was taking his time in forgiving Blaine for cheating on him and he was finding it hard. I knew that, yet, I was also a hypocrite in that retrospect, so I had no reason to act like I had. I had just lashed out because of all the people Rachel could have kissed, it was Puck. My ex best friend who had knocked my girlfriend up and pretending with her that I was the father. A cough from Blaine and I was brought back to the here and now.

" She has challenged me to a duel too but she is working with Coach Sue on hers." Blaine spoke quietly, looking out into the seats that filled the audotium up.

"I am screwed, I will be made to go back on The Cheerios and you know, I am okay with that. Simply put, I know why Rachel came down here to do this with me. She is sticking up for Kurt and while she may hate me right now for what I did to Kurt, I will also stick up for her." Blaine paused for a moment before he spoke once more.

" You need to be there for her. You need to look after Rachel and your child Finn. Yes, Rachel will make it so hard for you but that is because she is Rachel and well, you love her. She feels the same way, I don't need to know be her to know that, I saw the looks she was giving you during the performance."

Shooting him a glare as he spoke, almost as if to say that she hated him, not that she did not have the reasoning to hate him now. Blaine, ignoring him carried on.

" I saw the love in her eyes and I see the love in yours every time you speak or think of Rachel. This is your chance Finn, do not mess it up."

With that said, Blaine stood up and started to walk away from me. Turning back when he reached the end of the stage, he spoke once more.

"Just remember, Rachel expresses her feelings through songs, one way of maybe getting to talk to her would be by song. I am sure the Glee Club would be willing to help you."

With that said, Blaine left me alone to my own thoughts, no, I had no idea what I was doing but as a smile came onto my face, I realised one thing, Rachel was going to be here, in Lima for a bit longer. That did not mean I would not have gone to New York if she had not have stayed but, no, she was staying here and I would get my chance to talk to her. I just had no idea how to even begin. How could I get back my ex Fiancee and the mother of my child? This was so different to when I wanted her to be my Girlfriend in New York. Now, I had no idea how to get her back.


End file.
